¿En qué mundo vivimos?
by Izaline Cullen
Summary: Charlie descubre la verdad de los Cullen en un inesperado y comprometedor encuentro
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes.

**Charlie POV**

Iba de camino a visitar a los Cullen, esperaba tomarlos por sorpresa, en especial a Bella, llevaba tiempo sin verla y también quería visitar a mi nieta.

Cuando estaba cerca oía unos furiosos rugidos provenientes del que parecñia ser el patio delantero de los Cullen, decidí bajarme antes de llegar para investigar que era.

Al llegar y ver lo que en realidad ocurría enfrente de mí, dudé seriamente de mi salud mental.

Solté un jadeo y me quedé estático cuando los Cullen Bella y Jacob voltearon a verme con la sorpresa , el miedo y la incredulidad en el rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Bella POV

¡Estúpido Emmett! Nosé como todavía acepto sus retos, siempre gano, y eso no iba a cambiar.

Tenía que luchar contra Edward en alimentarnos de un puma en frente de toda la familia-incluida Reneesme- y el que ganara dejaría de ser molestado por Emmett y sus bromas por una semana.

Lo bueno es que había hecho un trato con Edward y el me dejaría ganar, a cambio, le dejaría acompañar a mi hija a sus partidas de caza.

Lo divertido es que el puma siempre se enfurecía y así su sangre era más dulce, y me divertía ver como no me pasaba nada, Jacob había llegado cuando Alice y Jasper traían al puma y quería ver como cazábamos ya que el nunca estaba presente.

Como me aburrí después de uno o dos minutos salté sobre el y le hinqué mis dientes en su yugular, sobra decir que tenía la consistencia del algodón de azúcar y no estaba muy bueno que digamos, pero por la sangre valía la pena el horrible sabor.

Inconscientemente abrí los ojos para ver mi victoria enfrente de Emmett y al notar que todos veían un punto en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, solté al puma de la sorpresa y me quedé con la boca goteando sangre.

-Bella?-La voz de Charlie sonaba nerviosa, sentí una ola de calma y voltee a ver a Japer con agradecimiento.

-Yo… me tengo que ir- dijo Jacob de repente, por desgracia se transformó ENFRENTE de Charlie y salió corriendo.

-Jacob- le grité-¡¿Cómo te atreves?- lo agarré de una oreja lo suficiente para no hacerle daño, lo malo es que me moví demasiado rápido para Charlie que dio un respingo.-No te puedes ir eres nuestro apoyo contra Charlie, además si te atreves a ir… No me importaría quedarme sin nietos- dije con una sonrisa malvada.- para mi satisfacción los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron de terror y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Cuando nuestro "pequeño" intercambio termino nos volteamos a ver a Charlie que estaba rodeado por los Cullen en una posición fetal en el mismo lugar en el que lo vimos.

Sentí verdadero odio por mi misma, tanto tiempo que lo intenté proteger y ahora por una apuesta puse en peligro su salud mental, por no decir física ya que Charlie no está muy sano que digamos.

-Tranquilo Charlie, todo estará bien, estarás seguro- le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y con el poder de Jasper logramos que Charlie se calmara pronto.

Lo malo es que por más ayuda que recibiera de Jasper se le veía confundido, enojado y con cientos de emociones más.

Al fin hablé

-¿Charlie? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- lo que no me esperaba era su reacción.

-¡¿Cómo me encuentro?- se levantó y llevó sus brazos al aire- Me acabo de enterar que mi hija es una vampira! Como crees que Reneé va a reaccionar a eso, y como crees que me siento por tu dieta.

Te has convertido en un MOUNSTRO- eso me causó un desgarre en mi ya muerto corazón y caí de rodillas agarrándome el pecho, era un dolor casi tan fuerte al que fue cuando Edward me dejó. Intenté manternerme de pie pr Reneesme, quien me estaba viendo con miedo y preocupación, no pude y caí de bruces sin que Edward pudiera evitarlo, Edward me abrazó contra su pecho.

**Hola soy nueva en Fanfiction y les agradecería que tuvieran piedad de mí es la primera historia que publico y no se como hacerle, agradezco sus reviews y les ruego que no me manden a los Vulturi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Bella POV

Charlie me miraba con los ojos abiertos y dolor en cada una de sus arrugas.

-Bella- esta vez Edward fue quien me llamó, aunque su voz sonaba algo alarmada. Todo se volvió negro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando abrí los ojos me sentía desorientada, hasta que me dí cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Edward.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasó? Llévame con Charlie- le exigí, sabía que no estaba siendo muy amable o coherente, pero tenía que ver a mi padre y explicarle lo que pasó.

-Aún no Bella, Charlie se desmayó…-vaciló- cuando de tus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, pero no lágrimas comunes son lágrimas de sangre- se notaba que estaba aterrado.

Me levanté y me fije en el espejo del baño, gruesas líneas rojas cubrían mi rostro, pero seguía con los ojos tan dorados como siempre.

-¿Qué me pasó?- me voltee a verle

-No lo sabemos, cuando Charlie se te empezó a acerca cerraste los ojos y dejaste de respirar y te caíste sobre mis brazos.- se le notaba asustado y preocupado, al parecer el llorar sangre no les pasaba alos vampiros normales.

-¿Y donde está Reneesme?

-Jacob se la llevó con Billy cuando te desmayaste

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la puerta pero alguien me detuvo.

-Edward ¿Porqué no puedo ver a Charlie?

-Este Carlisle le está explicando Todo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A James, Victoria, los Vulturi, los Quileutes-solo que de nuestro tratado- Y todo desde que llegaste y nos conociste.

No No No ¿cuánto tiempo protegí a Charlie? ¿Cuánto tiempo me sacrifiqué por su seguridad?, sabía que era inevitable, pero no quería que se enterara así se sentirá culpable y engañado.

-Y que piensa Charlie- le pregunté

-Que es un idiota por no darse cuenta antes, que como me dio su bendición sobre casarme contigo. Pero no se preocupa por lo que somos, en ese sentido se parece a ti. Y también que preferiría la versión de Hollywood sobre nosotros-se rió.

Suspiré exasperada porque dudaba de la capacidad de Charlie de procesar todo esto debido a su edad, me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Antes de llegar Edward enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura y me pegó a el.

-¿Sabes que Carlisle no nos dejará hablar con el hasta que se haya calmado?-preguntó con voz sedosa

-No…no lo sabía-dije confundida, maldito vampiro deslumbrador.

-Entonces tenemos tiempo para esto-

Entonces me volteó y pegó sus labios a los míos y me arrastro a la cama.

No pude pensar en Charlie, por un tiempo.

Lo lamento se que me tardé en actualizar pero tenía que estudiar para mi exámen de admisión.

Agradezco profundamente sus revews ya que nunca nadie me había reconocido así.

Ya vi AMANECER ¿A qué mola?

Bueno aun asñi lamento no haber actualizado antes. Prometo hacerlo más seguido.

BESOS

Aline de Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Charlie POV

Ese día me quedé en la casa de los Cullen, tenía miedo de que en cuanto me fuera desparecieran y nunca los volviera a ver y me dejaran sin respuestas, también quería hablar lo antes posible con Bella.

Pero aunque me daban miedo y ya no me ocultaran nada como su velocidad o su sentido del oído-en el caso de Emmet sus bromas-entendía porque a Bella le gustaba estar aquí, simplemente eran diferentes a el resto de la familias del pueblo, se daban un apoyo incondicional y total y todo se querían como hermanos y hermanos aunque no lo fueran en absoluto.

En ese momento escuché unos sonidos arriba-bastantes leves la verdad- y al segundo siguiente tenía a Bella y a Edward frente a mí.

-Buenos días Charlie-me saludó Bella-¿Cómo te encuentras?-ella se movía a velocidad normal en mi presencia, al parecer temía asustarme.

-Hola nena-aún me sentía nervioso con el hecvho de que mi hija fuara una criatura que hace solo una horas consideraba inexitentes.

-Me acompañas a caminar un rato?-me preguntó.

-Claro, podría venir Edward con nosotros? Creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar-me dijo esto con voz baja y un poco avergonzada.

-Por supuesto-contesté.

Los seguí por un tramo de escaleras hacia lo que parecía una biblioteca, pero esta estaba detrás de las escaleras en un espacio en el que resultaba inconcebible que cupiera una biblioteca de semjante magnitud.

-¿Esto siempre a estado aquí?-fui incapaz de reprimir mi pregunta.

-Sí desde que remodelamos las escaleras- Edward y Bella rieron quedamente y me pregunte que chiste me perdía.

-Bien Charlie-llegamos a una especie de sala con sillones y todo, tomamos asiento-¿Qué quieres saber del mundo de la noche?

Matenme si quieren me lo merezco, mandenme vulturis pero no a Jane(no quiero sufrir).

La verdad lo siento mucho, pero perdi mi contraseña y no podia entrar. Bueno lo lamento.

Siento que sea tan corto.


	5. Chapter 5

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias


End file.
